Goodbye too soon
by DayDreamersFly
Summary: She was leaving. But why wasnt he happy?


**Goodbye Too Soon**

_**A/N This is the first Connie/Luke Fanfic theres a poll on my page for their couple name! Yay and Enjoy! And its not my best.**_

No matter how much she hated this she walked straight up to them. Luke immediately ran behind Jessie which made her roll her eyes. Emma and Jessie backed away a little and Ravi stayed put.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted to say a few things" she said.

"Really?" Emma asked as if she didn't believe it. But Connie nodded she passed her backpack to Luke.

"Thats all your stuff. I'm over you" she said but she quickly added. "And I'm moving to Los Angles."

She turned and left not noticing the brown eyes watching her in sadness. Luke grabbed the back and kept it close to him. _Cornela T. _was sewed on the front. She was really leaving, no more hiding, no more being scared of her but why wasn't he happy?

"So Connie is really moving. I saw a moving truck in front of her house when I was passing. A cute brunet, about my age,was talking to her then he was talking to me. Guess who got Ricks phone number?" Emma said as she entered their suite. She saw Luke holding or hugging Connie's backpack. He hasn't moved from the spot since she left with her friends.

"Whats wrong smooth talker?" she asked as she sat down and wrapped her arm around him.

"Connie moving... since kindergarten I known her and know shes leaving. Whose going to chase me, protect me from falling objects, and steal me stuff?" he said as he leaned on Emma. She was surprised, she expected for him to be happy not sad... unless he like her. She chuckled lightly. Ya right Luke liking Connie even though shes his personal stalker. But she knew the truth, "you must really like her"

It took him at least a minute for him to bounce up and yell no and how crazy she is and how stupid that idea is. "stop lying go get her before she leaves" she said as she pushed him to the elevator.

He just stood there like an idiot. It took a while for a brunet probably Emma's new crush Rick to acknowledge(**i used a big word!)** him. Which lead into Connie turning to see him. " Luke?" she yelled as she ran to him. "Why are you here?"

"Because..."

"I know when I'm not supposed to be in a conversation" the Rick dude said as he left.

"Well? I have to leave soon Luke unlike you I have to go" she impatiently said.

"Ithinkilikeyou" he mumbled super quickly.

"What?" she asked

"I think I like you" he said at a super not really fast speed.

"Uh too bad you couldn't tell me earlier" she said as if he just said that he still has a night light.

"Why are you like this? Two days ago you would be all over me?" he asked/yelled.

"I realized that you would NEVER like me!" she yelled back.

That silenced him for a few minutes, "but your not the girl to lose hope"

"Ya but put in that I'm moving it was already a lost hope either way!" she said almost yelling. She sighed then added, "Look if you still like me in a few years when I come back, I will date you so we'll see if you're really a lost hope" then she left and got into the truck. He would have to wait for her no matter what.

_**Three Random Years Later**_

Luke barely turned sixteen a week ago. Emma was eighteen. Ravi was fourteen. Zuri was eleven. Jessie was an age nobody knew. Luke forgot about Connie and lived his normal life as the schools hottest jock. Weirdly he never dated he never knew why. But he finally found his reason when he saw a certain blond.

Everything was normal that day except when a blond wearing a black mini skirt with a neon green tank top, and a black leather jacket, with black combat boots. Her dirty blond hair reached to her waist and her crystal blue eyes looked over every boy till it stopped at Luke. Emma smiled knowing what was going to happen next and Ravi stood next to her confused who that girl was.

"Luke?" the blond asked as she walked towards him. Suddenly he knew who it was, Connie.

"Connie?" he asked to make sure. Suddenly she pulled him into a kiss they both wanted for years.

**The Right Man Will Wait Forever For The Girl He Truly Loves**

_Fin..._

_Connie kind of looks like the girl on the cover!  
_


End file.
